


Stuck

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Fear, Fisting, M/M, Soulless!Sam, stuck sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Dean finds a magic...bouncy ball? and gets himself stuck in a wall just in time for his soulless baby brother to decide he's down for whatever hole presents itself to him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	Stuck

It looked like a rubber bouncy ball. Dean tossed it between his hands. They weren’t sure what it did, so they were taking turns keeping an eye on it. Sam had wondered if it wasn’t some sort of egg. It didn’t look much like an egg. It was blue and orange and the size of a grape.

Dean tossed and missed. The little ball went flying into the wall. As Dean reached to grab it, he went too far and fell… he fell through the wall.

He pushed and pulled, but he was trapped, bent at the waist in a hole exactly the size and shape of his waist. He pushed and pulled, but there was no breaking the cement. He looked around for the magic ball. It had rolled across the floor and stopped on the other side of the room. Great. There was no way he could reach it.

“Sam! Sammy!” He imagined his soulless brother would spend some time making fun of him first, but he could retrieve the ball and hopefully get him out. Yet he screamed for a long while without Sam ever coming to find him.

He jumped as hands palmed his ass. Someone slapped him, hard enough to get a yelp from his lips.

“Sam?” If they answer, he couldn’t hear them. “Very funny, Sam. Can you help me out?”

Still nothing. Then hands pulled open his belt. Dean tried to kick, but they were standing between his legs and he couldn’t reach.

“Real funny, Sam! Get me the hell out of here!”

Except, Sam wasn’t pants-ing him like he assumed. No, he pulled Dean’s boxers down, too, leaving his junk out in the open air. A hand slapped against his balls and he yelped again, trying to get away. Another slap against his balls had him whimpering in fear. Was it really Sam or was it something else and which was worse?

He shivered as wet dripped down his crack. A finger smoothed it over his hole then pushed inside. He tried again to pull himself free, but it was no use and a second wet finger pushed inside.

Sam, it had to be Sam, pushed his fingers in deep, then slowly pulled them back out. Dean whined. Sam kept fingering him. In and out he pushed until the friction started to feel good. He pounded his hands against the wall.

“Sam! Fucking stop, okay! I get it. You’re a pervert!” He was ignored. In fact those fingers in his ass moved faster before curling up to find his prostate.

Dean whimpered. He slumped against the wall in defeat. His cock was hard now and aching. Then the fingers withdrew.

More wet dripped down and was pushed inside. Dean’s eyes bugged out and he scrambled against the wall as something much bigger than two fingers started to push in. Sam’s cock. Sam’s thick, fucking baseball bat cock pushed in, deeper and deeper, three times thicker than his fingers had been. Dean groaned, body shaking. He thought he might pass out.

By the time Sam bottomed out, Dean was pretty sure he felt him in his gut. He didn’t give him any time to get used to it either. Sam slid all the way back out and push in once more drawing a deep groan from Dean’s mouth.

Sam pounded him, leaving Dean drooling and scrambling at the wall. He couldn’t do anything, but moan and whine as he was fucked, rough hands squeezing his hips too tight. Sometimes he slapped his ass, the sting make him huff and groan. He felt wet against his thigh and realized it was his own cock leaking. His face burned with shame. He could feel his brother’s balls slapping against his own with every pounding thrust. It was almost enough to make him cum.

It was shameful and made him sick, but he couldn’t help the way he moaned as his brother fucked him. Sammy fucked good, which was a thought twisted enough to make him gag, but he didn’t get the chance to before Sam was holding on to his hips to bury himself in deep. He shot his load deep in Dean’s guts leaving him hot and sticky inside. He pulled out as Dean shivered.

He took a deep breath. At least he was done. Now he could come and let Dean out of the wall and they could never ever speak of this.

But that’s not what happened.

Fingers pushed into his hole, probing. Two, then three. Dean moaned as he received a teasing touch to his prostate that made his cock jump. Then three fingers became four and despite the girth of Sam’s cock he was being stretched again. He whined as those fingers pumped in and out.

He fought to escape again, clawing at the wall and screaming as he felt Sam’s thumb try to push in. There was nothing he could do. The more he panicked, the more it hurt, so he tried to relax, let it happen, let Sam fist him.

It was sick. It was disgusting. His cock leaked as he felt hard knuckles push inside. He whimpered as he was stuffed full. There were tears rolling down his cheek more from the effort than from pain.

“Sammy, please,” he gasped.

His brother pushed his fist in deeper, then pulled back out. He pumped his fist the same as his cock, only way too big and bony. He fist fucked him until he was crying, cock dripping, and ass gaping. He was gaping enough that Sam could take his fist all the way out and put it back in with no trouble.

One more time, his fist popped out. He put his cock back in instead. Dean was almost relieved as Sam’s cock hilted inside his gaping ass. Only for relief to be replaced with panic as his fingers pushed in along side it. He trembled. Sam wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to pump it inside of it. Dean froze both with terror and arousal. He’d never even considered something so hot as literally jacking off inside of someone’s ass. He was moaning again, the sound growing higher with every stroke of Sam’s cock. When he felt his brother cum inside of him once again he couldn’t help it, he came, too. It splattered against his leg. He felt it drip into his shoe.

He shuddered as Sam pulled hand and cock out together. Two fingers of each hand pulled him open with ease. Dean felt wet land inside, most likely Sam’s spit. Then for one more act of humiliation, Sam’s fist went back inside. Then the other hand joined it, wrapping around the first. He was too tired to even fight it as Sam stuffed him with both hands. He couldn’t get very deep like that, but when he pulled out, Dean felt cool air inside of him. He was gaping wide.

Sam slapped his abused, open, rim and he whimpered. Then the touching stopped all together. Some time passed while Dean fought to stay conscious. Then Sam came in, looking as if nothing had happened.

“Dean? How the hell did you get stuck in the wall?” he smirked.

“Shut up and get me out, fucking soulless bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
